


Missing Scent

by Red (TheRedLightning)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Madara, Drunk Sex, Drunk Tobirama, M/M, Police, Sassy Tobirama, Sorry Not Sorry, Yakuza, blowjob, breif mention of Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLightning/pseuds/Red
Summary: What could go wrong when police officer Senju Tobirama went to relax at the club after a hard week's worth of work...





	Missing Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start to read I'd like to tell you, that English is not my native language so there might be typos etc lurking around and I'm still learning, learning as in how to write a fic as well as more grammar. There's still a lot to learn and I like good constructive feedback, that way I can learn and write better next time etc.
> 
> If there's a will, there's a way as they say. :D

The red eyed albino sighed blissfully as the bitter taste of beer filled his mouth, as he drank said beverage slowly and put the empty glass upon the bar top once he had finished it. Music was pumping loudly around him along with people chatting rather boisterously to be heard over the music and a lot of swaying bodies on the dancefloor. Life was good.

Tobirama went to the club to be able to relax, to be able to forget all his thoughts regarding work and just to be himself for once. Being a Police Officer was not to be taken lightly, especially not in this town. Where an infamous Yakuza family had their base - the infamous Uchiha clan. They had always managed to slip through the police's finger for generations. There were never any tangible evidence about the crimes they did. The police knew and it was an ongoing war, to see when the Uchiha's would slip up so they could finally arrest them.

Just thinking about them made the albino frown in great displeasure, he hated them more than anything. In his eyes they were vile creatures who didn't deserve to walk among people, they belonged behind bars, safely tucked away for eternity. Tobirama had a strong sense of justice and was stubbornly trying to find a way to get those bastards, it was his life goal to solve the biggest mystery of them all, how to secure the Uchiha's behind bars and staying behind bars.

The Senju clan was famous for having had generations of good police officers, who were feared by many thieves and thugs. It had been a real clash between the Senju and Uchiha sometime in the past with a lot of bloodshed. It had made huge headlines back then and it was still some who whispered about the _Clash of bloodshed_ incident, as it was named due to the events of said incident.

Now was not the time for old tales to be brought into the light, today was the day when Tobirama would not think of anything work related at all. He was there to relax and let his brain rest from work, so he ordered a new beer.

While he was nursing it slowly he looked around the bar area, noting nothing unusual. The club was not filled to the brim with people, yet it was not empty either, it was somewhere between, something the albino would call just perfect.

He knew that if it had been few people at the club he would have stood out pretty fairly, not that he was from the famous Senju clan but rather due to him being an albino with silver coloured hair and red eyes, and if the club had been too crowded he wouldn't be able to relax. No one knew his face, it was perfect and he had personally wished to keep it that way. He liked being anonymous, and maybe be able to catch those Uchiha bastards unaware. 

So there he sat on a barstool and observed the people around him, minding his own business and nursing his beer slowly. He hadn't planned to stay too late, just a few more beers and then he would head home. He brought the glass to his lips to take another sip of his beer, as a drunk man pushed his way towards the bar to order, pushing against the albino making him lose his balance.

A quick moment of sheer shock coursed through Tobirama as he racked his brain quickly for what he should do not to fall on the floor or spill beer all over himself. He concluded that his best bet was to let go of the beer and try jump away, he still had his senses they weren't numbed by the alcohol.

Before he had a chance to let go of his beer, he felt one sturdy hand on his back bringing him upright again and a deep voice boomed over his head.

"Oi, watch where you're going drunk ass." the other hand who belonged to whoever had saved Tobirama, smacked the drunk man mercilessly in the head. "You nearly pushed this gentleman off his barstool." the drunk man cowered in fear and quickly grabbed his drink before scampering away, mumbling something about sorry the whole time.

The hair on Tobirama's body stood up by the deep menacing voice of the stranger, there was a hidden authority in that voice, something that spoke volumes that this was a man you did not mess with. Although the albino wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"I'm no damsel in distress and you have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway." he said with finality and went back to nursing his beer ignoring the other male.

A bark of laughter could be heard from the stranger as he slid into the barstool next to Tobirama. "You, I like you." the man declared with a pointed finger straight at the silver haired man next to him. "So tell me, what are a feisty man as yourself doing at this club?"

“I’m sorry while you were talking I was trying to figure out where the hell you got the idea I cared.” apathetic red eyes watched the man next to him lazily, studying him, sharp features, broad shoulders and a black mane of hair spread out over his back and framed his face. The man wasn't bad looking, but not the most good looking either regarding Tobirama's standards.

A snort escaped the other man as he ordered two beers from the bartender, placing one in front of the grumpy albino. "Are you always this hard to talk to, or are you not used to talk to strangers? I promise I don't bite..." the dark-haired man had a huge grin on his lips as he leaned closer to Tobirama's ear and murmured the last part. "...much." before going back to drink his own beer.

Red eyes had widen slightly when the other male leaned into his personal space, was he trying to flirt with him? It seemed logical when he recalled that the other had said that he liked him and called him feisty. He settled for a slight glare, before he decided to deign himself to answer. "Only towards those I do not know, for all I know you could be a dangerous serial killer with a weird fetish."

"True~" the other hummed thoughtfully before directing his black eyes into the others red eyes. "Name's Madara." He smiled vaguely, attentively watching every reaction of the other's face.

"Tobirama." he said before he could stop himself, it came out naturally as he started to feel safe in Madara's company even though he did not know anything about the man at all. It wasn't like he was afraid, he could handle himself and he wasn't even close to being drunk. Though he had a feeling that his plans to just have a few more beers and then go home, might have been thrown out through the window.

They fell into a comfortable bubble where they talked with each other and occasionally buying each other a drink. Tobirama did not reveal much of himself, but revealed some minor non important things about himself, like his favourite food were the fresh caught fish from the clean rivers nearby the sea. Likewise Madara seemed to present small things about himself as well, like he had falconry as a hobby.

Time passed and the alcohol in their blood buzzed pleasantly, heightening the mood. Once their latest beer were gone, Madara was the first to rise, leaning down towards Tobirama. "What do you say we dance?"

Hesitantly Tobirama raised from his barstool, he was not much for dancing. He wasn't bad at it, it was just that he hadn't had someone he wanted to dance with. He wasn't sure if he wanted to dance with Madara, but had decided that it wouldn't be bad, like what's the worst that could happen? He wasn't a damsel in distress after all as he himself had said earlier.

He followed Madara closely as they weaved their way through the crowd of people on the dancefloor, until they found a spot. His dance partner turned around and immediately found the rhythm to the song. Black eyes meeting hesitating red ones, before the silver haired albino slowly let his body sway to the song, not exactly in sync to the rhythm but close.

The songs and paces shifted while they danced and Tobirama got more confidence as he danced to the rhythm, he wasn't really surprised when he felt Madara dance up behind him, nor did he mind. Normally he wouldn't trust strangers enough to even talk to him, even less dance with them. It was something with their chemistry that made him feel relaxed and secure in Madara's company.

Their dance turned into something else entirely once those sturdy hands of Madara's found purchase on Tobirama's body. Electricity could be felt as soon as those hands roamed over the rough fabrics of the clothes he wore and spun him around so they faced each other. It was like it opened something similar to Pandora's ask within them both.

Tobirama's hands weren't shy to explore and map out what they could find, he even let his head rest upon Madara's shoulder, while they moved in sync to each other, more rutting than dancing, though neither seemed to mind. Especially not when Madara's mouth started to map out Tobirama's throat and neck.

Pleasure coursed and spiked through their bodies, along with heat rising and sweat forming. Hands groping where they could find purchase, crotches aligning and moving in synch. It gradually became more than a dance and when a bold hand wound its' way underneath the albino's shirt, slowly travelling upwards. Tobirama's hand caught the bold hand in a firm grip, stopping it from moving further.

"We need to stop or change location..." he managed to get out between heavy breaths. He wasn't in the dark what this would eventually lead to, especially seeing as they both sported equally raised bulges in their pants, along with lust filled eyes of want. Tobirama hadn't planned to get laid this evening, but he wouldn't discard the opportunity he had before him either, it had been a while after all.

Though he couldn't deny that the mere thought of them ending up combined as one on the dancefloor, while other people were near and could potentially notice any second, that it was a huge turn on. Alas not one he felt like tempting today, the risk of someone recognizing him was slim but it was there and he wasn't about to take the risk, it could potentially hurt his reputation.

"There's a hotel nearby." Madara ground out huskily into the other's ear letting his tongue trace the ear lobe sensually.

Tobirama let out an approving groan and missed the close proximity as Madara stepped back, but didn't voice the loss as he felt Madara's sturdy hand grab his own leading them out of the club.

It took them a while to walk not mainly because they were drunk, but with hands travelling here and there as it seemed impossible for them to keep those hands to themselves. Checking in at the hotel had been rather easy, even though Tobirama had felt a bit shy when they walked towards the front desk. He had felt slightly paranoid that someone might recognize him and thus had tried to hide into Madara's shoulder, clinging close to the other man.

The woman who had taken Madara's payment and given them their key, seemed to be a bit intimidated yet curious Tobirama had noted. Though it was soon forgotten as he felt himself being led away towards the elevator. The ride up had consisted of a lot of groping and heated kisses. It was both a blessing and a disappointment when the elevator reached their floor, blessing in the way that their heated make out session didn't got into a full blown fucking, disappointment that they had to move and the momentarily loss of contact. But it was soon forgotten when they stumbled into their room, clothes quickly flew off and was scattered around the floor towards the bed.

Eager hands roamed over naked skin as limbs entangled together and tongues danced heatedly while they shared salvia. Cocks rubbing against each other to the rhythm of their combined movements, gasps and grunts filled the room. One warm hand wrapped around their cocks and squeezed, as another popped open a lid of a bottle.

Tobirama was lost in the sensation of the other's warmth, alcohol, want and lust coursed through his bloodstream. His eyes were clouded with the same feelings as he felt Madara's slick fingers tracing over his ass, parting his buttocks along their path until they reached the destined goal. Tracing a lazy circle around the puckered edges of his asshole, making it twitch in anticipation.

Neither of them spoke, words weren't needed as their actions and reactions towards each other spoke volumes. A grunt escaped pale lips as a finger slipped through the ring of muscles, Madara's lips caught those pale counterparts in a bruising kiss. Pale hands clenched around black tresses while that finger dug deeper, working to loosen up the small resistance that meet its' intrusion before more fingers joined.

There was nothing tender about the way Tobirama found himself suddenly flung onto his stomach and the hand, that had been around their cocks grabbed his waist and hoisted his ass up. Already feeling empty as the fingers had been extracted mercilessly before he was flung around. Though anticipation soon took its' place as Madara positioned himself between the albino's legs, who had spread them to make room.

As the blunt head of Madara's cock poked against Tobirama's asshole it was as if patience went out through the windows, seeing as both of them moved simultaneously to meet the other, as the cock was unceremoniously buried into the tight heat.

A small pause to adjust was the only intermission before the main act started with the drawback of strong hips before they pistoned forward. That black mane of hair tickled Tobirama's sides as Madara leaned over him to bite and suck around his pale nape.

Silver hair was buried in the crook of pale arms, while the sound of sex filled the room. Tobirama would be sore the coming days but he paid it no mind, as the alcohol dominated their common sense. He let out a sudden gasp at a particularly hard thrust, forcing the air out of him.

It had been too long since he had felt the warmth of another human being so intimately close, and something in the way Madara snapped his hips forward told him that it probably had been the same for the man as well. They both yearned for this.

Rough and hard thrusts was building up the momentum, skin slapping against skin and the heat rose in the room, as well as their bodies. Sweat forming upon skin, glistening in the hazy light. Gasps and groans filled the air along with the creaking of the bed.

Erratic and suddenly desperate thrusts was the first telltale of how close Madara was, and one particularly deep thrust had him fold over Tobirama's back, stifling his groan of ecstasy by biting hard into the other's shoulder as hot cum filled the insides of that perfectly moulded ass.

Time seemed to stand still as neither of them moved, except Madara's hips spasming along to each irregular eruption of his cock, shooting strings of cum into the tight heat it was buried in. Riding out waves after waves until is subsided into nothing but pure bliss.

Tobirama didn't have time to adjust to the feeling of being full prior to unceremoniously have the softening cock pulled out, followed by the sensation of being airborne. It happened so fast yet in his mind it felt like it happened in slowmotion, as he all of a sudden found himself on his back with Madara looming above him.

A calloused warm hand wrapped around his slender cock, while those dark eyes locked onto his own. Anticipation rose again, seeing that tiny smug smirk at the corner of Madara's lips the exact moment before that hand started to move along the hard pulsing flesh, up and down.

Tobirama's eyes fluttered as he threw his head backwards into the pillow at one particular stroke, dragging the foreskin up, a firm palm circling the bellend, then dragging down again repeating the action again and again. Making his anus twitch around nothing but air, while cum slowly leaked out.

The sensation was overwhelming and he could no longer take it, back arching as he unravelled blowing his load onto his stomach and the hand wrapped around his erupting cock, while letting out a satisfied sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

Hazy red eyes lazily followed the movement of the cum stained hand being brought closer to its' owner's chapped lips. A tongue darting out between those lips, wickedly licking the cum off of the fingers leisurely while maintaining a burning eye contact.

Something inside Tobirama's chest stirred to life at the sight of Madara's tongue licking his cum off of his fingers. His eyes were attentively paying attention to every move of that tongue until not even a single drop of cum was left calloused fingers.

His stomach flipped when Madara leaned over him, licking the tiny droplets of cum off of the edges of chapped lips, stopping briefly to hover above red-marked cheekbones and then leaning in sealing their lips together in yet another bruising kiss.

-  


Months and weeks later Tobirama would still remember their first time and would dwell in the memories of it. How Madara had clumsily cleaned him up afterwards and then they had settled under the blankets together to sleep.

The morning after hadn't been pretty, he recalled that he had woken up slightly hungover but had gotten distracted from it as Madara's mouth had found his neck and left marks, as a consequence one thing led to another they had ended up having morning sex.

That weekend set the ball into motion and they found themselves meeting up frequently during the weekends. It was not quite a relationship they shared, nor was it only about sex either. They often ended up having sex and trying new things, as well as just hanging out talking. None of them didn't deem it important to ask for the other's surname nor paid it any mind.

A year quickly flashed by and after one very satisfactory weekend with a lot of hair pulling and rough sex involved, Tobirama found himself limp slightly when he walked into work that Monday morning. Yet he felt full of energy and a smile was tugging at his lips, while he walked towards the stairs leading to the floor his office was at.

Once his foot stepped onto the landing, he immediately noticed that something was off. His co-workers were scurrying around seemingly beating around the bush about something. Their faces looked horror stricken, like they had seen Death itself.

Bewildered by this scene that his co-workers displayed, he stopped several of them to ask what was going on. Only to frown when he received no answer, only a pale face and widening eyes, like they were afraid of him, shaking their heads and hurriedly escaped from the scene, the same reaction from everyone he asked.

It didn't make sense, normally they would be cheery and wish him a good morning or even a friendly chat. Even the atmosphere around the floor seemed heavy. What was going on?  
Tobirama decided to head towards his office, maybe there would be answers in his mail. He checked his work phone for any clues as well, but there were none to be found.

He rounded the corner and spotted the door to his office, it was open. That was indeed odd, normally it was closed. Had someone broken into his office and done a prank? That would at least explain why his co-worker seemed so horror struck. They didn't want his wrath upon them nor rat out whoever had done the prank either.

Dreading what state his poor office would be in, he tentatively rounded the doorframe to walk into it expecting a mess, only to stop mid step when it was as immaculate in neat order as he had left it. The only thing wide of the mark was the man sitting at his desk, facing the door.

The man perked up when he had heard someone step inside the office, noticing Tobirama a mischievous grin spread over the man's lips, as he held out both hands in front of him, fingers lax and writs close to each other.

"Police officer, arrest me I think I've been a bad boy." a shiver went down Tobirama's spine at the way it was said and the implications from it. He was torn between what he should do and what he wanted to do.

The initial shock at seeing none other than Madara sitting at his desk this early in the morning, morphed into a impassive cold stare as he coldly replied. "What did you do?"

"Apparently police commissioner Senju Hashirama found out that Uchiha Madara was or rather is fucking his little brother police officer Senju Tobirama." Tobirama froze upon hearing it, his already pale face turning even paler as death itself while Madara was grinning predatorily.

An awkward silence fell upon the room, suddenly it all made sense why his co-workers had looked so horror struck. Sitting at his desk was the infamous Uchiha-clan's oyabun himself asking to be cuffed because Hashirama had found out that they were fucking. Tobirama felt offended that this man had the gall to come here asking to be arrested because of that. He knew that Madara knew very well that the police had tried for years to find any tangible evidence to arrest the Uchiha-clan, and now it presented a tempting offer, but it was too easy.

"You knew?" Tobirama felt a pang of heartache ache in his chest knowing he had only been utilized, that it had been a big fat lie. How could he have had missed all the signs? Madara was not a common name after all, nor that well defined face of an Uchiha or the silkily black hair or their convenient meetings during weekends. He had been blind and a fool to have been playing right into his enemy's court.

"Not really, but I would be lying if I said that it's not a nice turn of events, killing two birds with one stone." Madara let his hands drop and placed them behind him on the desk, leaning backwards making an authoritative display of himself.

If Tobirama hadn’t known who he was he would have licked his lips and slowly walked forward. Now however the knowledge that he had been fucking with the very oyabun of the Uchiha-clan all along, it made him feel sick to the core.

Madara’s words slowly sunk in, _killing two birds with one stone_? Wariness settled in his eyes, even though he knew that the inner sanctum of the police station was supposed to be safe. All the horrible things he had read and heard about the Uchiha-clan flashing through his minds' eye and how there always were no trace or evidence to anything. He'd be a fool if he thought that Madara wouldn't be capable of pulling something off at the supposedly safest place to be.

"Before I would have taken a bullet for you. Now I want to pull the trigger." Tobirama bit out so coldly that one could almost feel the ice wrapped around each word. His cold words earned him a deep sigh, as the Uchiha displayed a moment of weakness.

"So it came to that, to me personally it changes nothing." A hurt expression could briefly be seen into those black eyes as they looked at the floor.

"Being a dick won't make yours any bigger." Red eyes narrowed and Tobirama found himself leaning against the wall next to the door, colour finally returning to his face. He wanted to hurt the other man, nothing he said would change anything. He was a criminal even if there were no evidence for it. Tobirama could arrest him for breaking into his office, but knowing that it would never keep the man behind bar for long it didn't feel rewarding, plus he was still conflicted with his feelings.

"You know as well as me that size doesn't matter, but that's beside the point." the black eyes looked up from the floor and locked heatedly onto the cold red counterpart. Steeling himself as if what he would say next took great effort of his pride to say. "I, Uchiha Madara have never felt so alive, to be seen as an equal as I have when I've been with you." Tobirama's heart ached at the confession, while his brain told him that it was a trap to ensnare him.

"If you truly want to be with me, you'll have to follow the law." the words were out before his brain could process what he had said, it had been his heart speaking. It was too late to regret those words now, nor could he take them back. He fixed his gaze sternly at the Uchiha, who in turn seemed to consider the words.

"I'd love to, but it might be hard when.." a pause as a small smirk crept upon the corners of Madara's lips before he continued. "..you're here and make me want to do criminal things to your body." cue Tobirama rolling his eyes in a oh-please fashion.

"Trying to flatter me won't get you out of having to follow the law if you still want to be with me." Tobirama shot back sternly.

Madara rose from the desk slowly, making his hair frame his face as he stood. His impressive build a bit intimidating even if Tobirama was taller, but the Senju stood his ground, like a mountain not bowing to the wind no matter how hard the wind would howl at it.

"That's not what I was going for." Tobirama had had time to flee when the Uchiha slowly walked towards him with purposeful steps, stopping a short distance in front of him, reaching out with one hand and letting the door fall shut with a click, trapping them into the room. Tobirama eyeing him suspiciously as Madara stepped into his personal space, leaning in to murmur softly into his ear. "Wouldn't you rather be known as the man, who turned Uchiha Madara into a good man rather than the police officer who fucked the villain?"

Tobirama swallowed nervously, having the other man invading his personal space and feeling warm breath ghost against his ear and neck, made memories of their previous encounters flash through his skull. He was conflicted, could Madara even be turned? Was it worth the risk? Or would he prefer having his co-workers look down upon him because he had fucked the oyabun of the Uchiha-clan? It was a tough choice and he was torn between what he should do and what his heart wanted to do.

His knees nearly bucked out beneath him when he felt the tip of the Uchiha's tongue tracing his earlobe, as his eyes went wide and he nearly whipped his head around to look at the other man. Instead he found himself unconsciously leaning his head the other way, to present more access to his neck. Apparently his subconscious had already decided for him, his brain was still logically trying to weigh pros and cons with each option.

"Will you swear to abide by the law from now on?" it didn't come out the way he wanted as he felt a bit breathless with the sudden arousal the other invoked in him.

"Yes." there was no hint of hesitation in that simple word, as it was huskily murmured into his ear.

"Then prove it." Tobirama challenged and he spotted the mischievous come-hither look that shone in the Uchiha's eyes from the corner of his own eyes before the man sank to his knees. Making swift work of the Senju's fly and button, fishing out the slender hard cock aching with arousal.

Then warmth engulfed the whole cock, and if the wall hadn't been behind Tobirama he had been sure that his knees would have buckled underneath him. It was the first time he felt Madara's mouth around his cock and he felt high on the sensation it brought. To know that the most dangerous man in the city was on his knees in front of him, giving him the best blowjob he ever had had and also knowing what said blowjob implied. An oath to abide by the laws along with the thrill of having it done here in his office at work, where anyone could walk in any moment if they thought the oyabun of the Uchiha-clan had left.

He hadn't cummed so hard as he did when he finally hit his peak and Madara's skillful mouth guided him over it. His hips twitched as orgasm ripped through his body along with a semi loud moan escaping his lips and his knees truly buckled and he sagged against the wall, with pale hands fisting into black hair to steady himself.

Once he came down from his high he felt strong arms wrap around him to keep him steady, and a pair of chapped lips found his own initiating a possessive and heated kiss. He could taste his own cum, as their tongues battled for dominance until they broke apart, only a string of salvia connecting their mouths.

"How did you manage to get away with all your crimes and not get caught?" Tobirama asked feeling winded. He had so many questions yet it was the one his brain deemed most important to ask first. He was met with a low chuckle and then the sensual purr of the deep tone that was Madara's.

"Nothing is illegal until you get caught, and you Senju Tobirama caught me."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it seems a bit rushed at times, I'm not that good with describing yet, still trying to learn.
> 
> I also hope I managed to keep them as in character as possible. It was a bit challenging to write and I hope it turned out to be readable and not cringeworthy.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are most welcome, don't feel shy to leave a comment I'd love to read your thoughts of the fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, hope you liked it. Cheers.


End file.
